GreenBook Interviews
by Soy Soy Joo
Summary: HEY HEY EVERYONE THE SEASON FINALE MIGHT BE A LITTLE DELAYED BUT EVERYONE LUVS THIS FANFIC SOOO I HAVE DELAYED IT MORE YAY! NOW SEND REVIEWS FOR RYUK :33 ALSO THE OC CONTEST WILL STILL BE HELD FOR SEASON FINALE PART TWO AND FOR OTHER PARTS OF THE FANFIC
1. Start

Hiyas everyone member me Soy Soy Joo.

Well from today on I will be making interviews with the cast of Death Note.

Also it will be up to the readers and their reviews to come up with questions.

And so the next chapter I will be interviewing Yagami Light.

SO GET STARTED ON SENDING SOME REVIEWS YEAH YEAH!!!

And that will be all...or will it...-errie music- HEY LIGHT STOP THAT!!

Light: Fine...man I just wanna have fun...I'M GONNA WRITE YOUR NAME IN MY DEATH NOTE!!

L: SO THAT MEANS YOU ARE KIRA!!! DIE!! -pulls out gun- -BANG-

Me: O.O YEAH GO L!!! -glomps L-

L: AHHH!! FANGIRL GET OFF!!

Me: NO!! OR ELES IM GONNA WRITE YOUR NAME IN THE DEATH NOTE!!! -picks up death note from Light's hand-

Ryuk: Yo...

Me: KOOLIO A SHINIGAMI!! Hey do ya know Ichigo Kurasaki or Rukia Kuchiki?

Ryuk: You mean Bleach? O yeah their like my best friends right next to Inuyasha.

Me: Wow...so..Inuyasha's real?

L: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TOO!!

Me: SHUT UP!!!! OR ELES!!

Ryuk: Well anyways...I'm gonna go and look at porno cyas -waves then flys off-

Me: Ok bye bye...ok..now L...

L: Yes?

Me: I WILL WRITE YOUR NAME IN MY DEATH NOTE BWAHAHHAHAHA!!! -evil music-

L: Yeah right like you know my real name..

Me: Do not under estimate a fangirl

-BEEPL'sRealNameisCensoredDueToSecureLFromAnyPcyhosWhoWouldWantToKillHimBEEP-

L: OH MY GOD...HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME WAS

-BEEPL'sRealNameisCensoredDueToSecureLFromAnyPcyhosWhoWouldWantToKillHimBEEP-

Me: Like I said do not under estimate a fan girl BWAHAHHAHAHA!!!

L: Fine just don't kill me I'll give you my special cake.

Me: -eyes glisten- Can I get a kiss with that? Then I won't kill you.

L: Fine...; -kisses then gives special cake-

Me: YAY!!!

* * *

So remeber to post ur reviews with questions for Yagami Light for the next chapter Thanks yaz very much!!

And until next time...

L & Me: BYE BYE!!! -waves-


	2. Interview with Light

Hey everyone -waves- its me Soy Soy Joo and today we will be Interviewing Yagami Light but becuz there was only one question i had to make up all of them so on with the STORY!!

* * *

Me: HELLO!! AND WELCOME TO GREENBOOK INTERVIEWS!! AND ME SOY SOY JOO AS YOUR HOST!! Ok!! So today our guest will br Yagami Light. YAY!! 

-clapping noises-

-Light comes in with a dashing smile and waving to the fans-

Me: Ok you can stop being a wannabe model now...

Light: HEY!!

Me: Well anyhoo... Our first and only question came from mookie627 and THANK YOU MOOKIE FOR YOU QUESTION!! Well ok on with the question..._Why do you turn girls down,but use them! Are you gay? O.O _So is it true Light are you gay?

Light: I AM SOO NOT GAY!! -does the talk to the hand pose- And I only use girls beacause you can manipulate their minds and also they are stupid enough.

Me: So you are a gay sexist pcyho...

Light: IM NOT GAY!!

Me: Right right so let me ask you. Ok do you know what NCAA stands for?

Light: What?

Me: Ya know NCAA come on every STRAIGHT guy knows how what NCAA is.

Light: Umm...I sooo know what NCAA means I'm uber smart thats why.

Me: Did you just say uber? o.O

Light: AHHH!! NO!! I SOO DID NOT SAY UBER!!

Me: YES YOU DID AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY FIRST QUESTION EITHER!!

Light: ...

Me: SO YOU ARE GAY!!! -points to Light-

Light: I AM NOT!! ARRGGHHH!!

Me: OH REALLY!! -snickers- Then how come you take so long in the shower and making your hair hmmm...gay man..

Light: WHATS WRONG WITH GOOD HYGENE!! AT LEAST I'M BETTER THAN L!!

Me: HOW DARE YOU HEY YOUR BETTER THAN L!!! -grabs paper fan and slaps Light- DON'T GET A AHEAD OF YOURSELF!!! L IS WAAAYYY BETTER THAN YOU GAY MAN!!

Light: I AM BETTER THAN L AND I AM NOT GAY!!

Me: YES YOU ARE!!!! -hits Light with a Pico-Pico hammer- So why are you sexist?

Light: I am sexist because women are stupid idiots who are only good for temporary use unlike men who are more stronger and lasts longer also more smarter then the woman.

Me: You bastard...so YOU ARE GAY!!!

Light: NO I'M NOT!! AND NOW I WILL WRITE YOUR NAME IN MY DEATH NOTE!! I AM JUSTICE!! -the song What I've Done comes out-

Me: What the fuck...-while giving THEE FAMOUS WHAT THE FUCK LOOK-

Light: Hee hee hee snork snork hee hee hee bwahahahahah I'm so evil haahahah hohohoho snork snork hee hee hee...-writes in death note-..NOW DIE!!

Me: -yawns- Ahhh...are we done yet? -looks at clock-

Light: HEY!! Why aren't you dead yet?

Me: Well obviously Soy Soy Joo isn't my real name dumbass...man for Japan's #1 student your pretty stupid when it comes to common sense.

Light: I AM NOT STUPID!! I WATCH BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN!!

Me: You mean that literally gay movie with the two guys...oh my gosh ewww...this proves it you are SOO GAY!!

Light: HEY I'M NOT GAY!! GRAHHHH TAKE THIS!! -grabs random axe then charges at me- FZZZTTTTTT!!

TV: We are currently undergoing some technical difficulties. Please be patient and the show will be...

Me: AHHHH!! SOMEONE STOP THAT GUY!!! OH -BEEP-!! FZZTTTT!!

TV: and the show will be back on in a few minutes thank you...

Light: GAWAGH!!!! GRAAHHHH!! I'M NOT GAY!! -throws random objects-

Me: Man stupid mother-beep-a. God just cause I said he was gay. AHHH!! -runs- Ok so stay tuned for the next show...umm...if we get another one ha ha ha...FZZZTTTT!!!

TV: This show will now be off the air for a days thank you for watching...

* * *

So remeber to post ur reviews with questions for L for the next chapter Thanks yaz very much!! 

And until next time...

L & Me: BYE BYE!!! -waves-


	3. Interview with L

Hey everyone -waves- its me Soy Soy Joo and today we will be Interviewing L but becuz there was only one question (again only one question GOD PPL REVIEW) i had to make up all of them so on with the STORY!!

* * *

Me: HELLO!! AND WELCOME TO GREENBOOK INTERVIEWS!! AND ME SOY SOY JOO AS YOUR HOST!! Ok!! So today our guest will br L. YAY!! 

- EXTREME w/ fangirls throwing bras clapping noises-

-L gives a soo CUTE smile as he comes in-

Me: L!!!! I LOVE YOU!! -glomps-

L: AHHH!!! -falls over becuz I glomped him- Ok thank you very much Soy Soy Joo-san.

Me: Awww ok ok -gets back up- K so L this first and also ONLY question from sakura-bell THANK YOU SAKURA FOR YOUR REVIEW!! Ok so on with the question _What does L think of Raito/Light and how come he likes sugar so much? _Ok so lets start with the first one what do you ACTUALLY think of LxRaito or Light?

L: Well first of all I would like to say that they are very interesting and how Light-kun can get horny by me beacuse of a simple movement. Also they quite disturbing and unrealistic but can be nice -smiles-.

Me: Wow so your a yaoi fan of yourself?

L: Yes I am but the LxNear is a bit to much I mean molestation I do I look the kind of person who a molest a kid?

Me: Hmmm...well lets ask our fans? -turns to the audience- Who here thinks L is a molester?

Audience: BLAH BLAH BLAH!!

Me: Ok...I didn't understand them so I will leave that as a maybe. Ok well on to next question also from Sakura. Why do you like sugar so much?

L: What you eat is what you are and they help me think also keep me up at night. Come on who wouldn't like a guy who eats sweets and looks cute. -eats cake-

Me: So your fatt and diabetic? o.O

L: NO!! I'M SWEET AND NICE!! YOU CAN BE SO DENCE SOMETIMES!!

Me: DON'T NEED TO YELL L!! Hey...yell and L they rhyme...

L: -slaps face- My god...

Me: What? Ok well nevermind k next question!! Are you gay? Please say no...

L: Well then there is no point in me answering the question if you tell me what to answer.

Me: Fine just answer the question.

L: Ok -smiles- I am not gay simple as that.

Me: YAY!! I KNEW IT!! STUPID DUMBASS LIGHT!!

L: Yes Light-kun can be a dumbass sometimes as much as Mello.

Mello comes outta nowhere...

Mello: HEY!! I HEARD THAT!! JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE NEAR BETTER!! L I HATE YOU!!! -sniff sniff tear tear-

Me: O.o

L: O.o

Audience: WHOOOO!! MELLO BABY WE LOVE YOU!!!

Me: -looks at the audience with THEE WHAT THE FUCK LOOK-

-BOOM-

Me: WHAT THE -BEEP-!!!

L: OH -BEEP-!! WHAT THE -BEEP- IS THAT!! -points the thing that made a whole on the roof-

Near hops outta the thing...

Near: This is my Megatron AX1200 it is a very pricy and valuable model got it from the Power Ranger catalouge. Also I heard that you called Mello a dumbass...so this means that you like me better yes?

L: No I like you all both the same...

Me: Except I'm L's favorite -waves fan- ho ho ho...

L: -stares at me-

Me: What? It's true...

L: Nevermind -sigh- -keeps eating cake-

Mello cries in the corner and Near sits down and twirls his hair...

Me: Ok so on with the questions I guess...

L: Yes on with the questions...yeah the questions.

Me: YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!! -slaps L with a paper fan-

L: OW!! WHEN DID I SAY I DIDN'T CARE!!

I sit in the corner with Mello and cries...

L: Ok ok I care...

Me: Ok -smiles- k next question do you have any other clothes other then that?

L: Well I have my PJ's and a green shirt well that used to be white until someone STUPID put their GREEN whitey tighty in there.

Me: Ewww...whitey tighty do you where one?

L: No I wear boxers that have little ducks on it.

Me: SOOO CUTE!!!

L: ...

Me: So what do you think of your fans?

L: Well I love them actually I mean my fans and I all know that Light-kun is nowhere better then me.

Light come outta nowhere...

Light: HEY!!! I AM SO BETTER THEN YOU!!

Me: -takes out gun- Get back or die...-gives glare-

Light: Fine I'm going but I WILL BE BACK BECAUSE I AM JUSTICE!!! -stomps off-

L: That was strange...o.o

Me: Well thank you for being in our show L -hugs L-

L: Yes it was a pleasure being here today. -hugs back awwww-

Me: K well tune in next time on Channel 45 GreenBook Interviews. O and send in your funds so we can buy a better Megatron then Near. So send your money to -thisaddresswhichnotreallyrealsoyoudon'treallyneedtosendanythingbutareviewmightbenice- THANK YOU!!

* * *

So remeber to post ur reviews with questions for Matt for the next chapter Thanks yaz very much!! 

And until next time...

L & Me: BYE BYE!!! -waves-


	4. Interview with Matt

Hey everyone -waves- its me Soy Soy Joo and today we will be Interviewing Matt o and YAY today we have more than 1 review yay yay yay -smiles- OK SO NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Me: HELLO!! AND WELCOME TO GREENBOOK INTERVIEWS!! AND ME SOY SOY JOO AS YOUR HOST!! Ok!! So today our guest will be Matt . YAY!! 

- fangirls throwing games and wiis clapping noises- -omg who would throws wiis O.O-

- Matt smiles while smoking -.- -

Me: -squirts water gun at Matt- No smoking...

Matt: Pmft!! HEY!! YOU GOT MY GAME WET!! MAN DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID FOR THIS!!

Me: I thought Mello paid for everything...

Matt: ...

Me: Ok...so anyways our first question and YAY its not our only question from the fans!! OK so THANK YOU KASAI TENSHI!!! Ok now her question was _Well, Matt,what was the last thing you thought about until you died? Could it be Mello? If yes, was he naked?XD_...well was naked?

Matt: O////O umm...well before I "died" I did think about Mello...

Me: AWWW!!! SOO CUTE!!

Matt: NO WAIT!! You didn't let me finish ok I did think about Mello and he WASN'T NAKED!! He was actually burning all of my games with a sinister laughter.

Me: Really...

Matt: Yes...

Me: Are you sure...-pokes Matt-

Matt: Yes I am...I mean just cause I love Mello doesn't mean I think about him naked ALL the time...wait is this live tv?

Me: Yes it is -smiles-

Matt: WHAT THE FUCK!!! OK I DID NOT SAY ANYTHING!!! ERASE IT ERASE IT ALL!!

Me: We can't I mean it IS live tv ya know..

Matt: -blushes- Damn it...

Me: Ok well on to the next question.o and THANK YOU LEGNDZ09!! O and don't worry if ya didn't get to ask L a question its ok. K so her question was _what made you start liking video games and what's your favorite game? also i'm a yaoi/shounen ai fan so uh what are your feelings towards Mello? _well Matt..

Matt: Well my first game would be Super Mario Bros cause I mean they rock and feelings for Mello...-////-

Me: So does this mean your bi?

Matt: WHAT I'M NOT BI!! I LOVE MELLO AND MELLO'S A GUY!!

Me: So your gay?

Matt: WAIT WHAT!!

Me: What? Arrgg...your very confusing... but didn't you say that you thought Misa was cute?

Matt: Yeah only cause she looks just like Mello.

Me: Wow...well Misa kinda does look like Mello...well anyways I would like to thank the fans for helping us build our SUPER MEGATRON AND BETTER THEN NEAR'S!!! Also I would like to thank Mello for this also because he paid half of the cost. NOW COME MELLO-TRON!!! -floor opens to reveal Mello-tron-

Matt: O.O

Then Near comes crashing through the roof AGAIN!!

Near: BWAHAHAHAH!! YOUR STUPID MELLO-TRON IS NO MATCH FOR MY HIGHLY-IMPROVED NEAR-BOT 2007!!! I WILL PWN YOU!!

Me: OH YEAH LETS SEE YOU TRY!! GO MELLO-TRON USE YOUR CHOCO-CANON!!!!

Near: NEAR-BOT USE TOY SHIELD!!! GRAHHH!!! THE CHOCOLATE IS TO SWEET CAN NOT STOP THE AHHHH!!!

Me: BWAHAHAHAH!!! MELLO-TRON BEATS NEAR-BOT ONCE AGAIN!!

HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!!

Me: WHAT!!

???: Thats right...you can NEVER DEFEAT ME!!!

Me: YOU!!! L!!!

L: BWAHAHAH!!! THATS RIGHT!! I L WILL DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR MELLO-TRON WITH MY MEGA-CAKE!!!!

Me: O YEAH MELLO-TRON USE CHOCO-CANON AGAIN!!!

L: REFLECT WITH CREAM PUFFS!!!

Me: ARRRGGG!! YOU ARE STRONG!!

L: Yes I am so NOW YOU WILL DIE!!

Matt: I'm just gonna go...-walks off-

L: GO USE SUGAR BEAM!!!

Me: AHHH!! MELLO-TRON PROTECT WITH YOUR LEATHER CAPE!!! DAMN IT!! THE SUGAR IS MELTING THROUGH!! NOOO!!

L: BWAHAHAH I WIN!!!

Me: Well until next time on Channel 45 GreenBook Interviews SEE YOU LATER!! O and please once again send funds to this address below so we can make a EVEN MORE BETTER robot than L!! THANK YOU!!

-thisaddresswhichnotreallyrealsoyoudon'treallyneedtosendanythingbutareviewmightbenice-

* * *

So remeber to post ur reviews with questions for Mello for the next chapter Thanks yaz very much!! 

And until next time...

L & Me: BYE BYE!!! -waves-


	5. Interview with Mello

Hey everyone -waves- its me Soy Soy Joo and today we will be Interviewing Mello o and YAY today we have more reviews yay yay yay -smiles- OK SO NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Me: HELLO!! AND WELCOME TO GREENBOOK INTERVIEWS!! AND ME SOY SOY JOO AS YOUR HOST!! Ok!! So today our guest will be Mello . YAY!! 

- fangirls throwing chocolate and giftcards to Gucci clapping noises-

-Mello walks in with a half smile/smirk o.o while of course eating chocolate-

Me: HELLO!! MELLO!! Hey that rhymes..-smiles-

Mello: Yeah yeah hi...

Me: Wow you have alot of people that wants to ask questions...

Mello: Obviously because I am uber hott, awesome, and the damn right smartest bastard in the whole wide world.

Me: NO L IS THE MOST UBER HOTT, AWESOME, AND THE DAMN RIGHT SMARTEST BASTARD IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!

Mello: WHAT!! -takes out gun-

Me: O.o HEY NO GUNS IN HERE!!! -takes out another gun-

Mello: O.O Wait I thought you said no guns...hypocrit...-.-

Me: Its for self defense oh and thanks for donating money for the MELLO-TRON!!

Mello: Well its me but in robot form and I want to beat Near in anything and EVERYTHING so yeah no prob.

Me: Ok so on with the questions...our first question is from AAA THANK YOU AAA FOR YOUR POST!!! Ok the question is _Who would you choose? Matt or a life time supply of chocolate? _

Mello: O.O WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!!! -BLUSHES HARD-

Me: O...someone's blushing -pokes Mello-

Mello: I AM NOT BLUSHING SO SHUT THE -BEEP- UP!!!

Me: You should be honest now I mean Matt was honest when he came up on this show last week.

Mello: Well Matt's an idiot...

Me: DON'T CALL YOUR LOVER THAT!!! -slaps with a paper fan-

Mello: OUCH!! WHAT THE -BEEP- DID YA DO THAT FOR -BEEP-!!

Me: Just answer the question...

Mello: Fine...well Matt or forever chocolate? Wow thats hard...I guess Matt can buy me chocolate...so Matt I guess -frowns-

Me: LOOK ALIVE!!!

Mello: No I DON'T WANNA!! -pouts-

Me: THEN I'M GONNA POUT TOO!! -pouts- Ok well our next question is from sakura-bell THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW SAKURA!!! It is _At what age did Mello like biking?_

Mello: Well I started to like biking because biking is ALMOST as AWESOME as ME!!!

Me: Man you have such a BIG EGO!!!

Mello: One of the reasons I'm awesome.

Me: -.-' ok well next question is from Mookie627 THANKS MOOKIE!! ok her question was _If you could KILL TAKADA with your own hands would you do it?? D _Would you? o.o

Mello: Yes I would I would BURN HER ALIVE!!! AND WATCH THAT -BEEP-ING WHORE DIE IN PAIN!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHHAHA!!!

Me: Wait..but isn't that how she died anyway...

Mello: I know but I want to do it but that MOTHER -BEEP-ING WHORE KILLED ME!!!

Me: CALM DOWN CALM DOWN!!!

Mello: -calms by biting off chunks of chocolate-

Me: Ok well we have some questions given by Kano Aegnor THANKS KANO!! Ok her questions were...

_a. how much time and money do you spend on your hair?  
b. What was your last thought before you died? Was it Matt or Near?  
c. What would you do if you were locked in a padded cell for a week without chocolate, and fed "healthy stuff"?_

Mello: Well first of all my hair is just naturally awesome so I don't need any time or money to spend on it unlike KIRA!!! -points to Light-

Light: WHAT!! I DON'T SPEND THAT MUCH TIME WITH MY HAIR!!!

Me: O really? How does 2 HOURS SOUND!!! THATS HOW LONG YOU SPEND ON YOUR HAIR!! MY GOD YOUR WORSE THAN A GAY GUY!!!

Light: SHUT THE -BEEP- UP!!! OR I'M GONNA WRITE YOUR NAME IN MY DEATH NOTE!!! SOY SOY JOO!!!

Me: Didn't you try that...

Light writes in the corner as he talks to himself...

Me: O.o ok...what a retard...anyhoo..Mello keep answering the questions.

Mello: My last thoughts...well my last thoughts was actually Matt...

Me: AWWWW!!! SO KAWAIII!!!

Mello: YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!! MAN WOMEN THESE DAYS...

Me: So..what are you sexist?

Mello: No I'm just saying that women are inferior to men.

Me: THAT IS SO SEXIST!!! YOU SEXIST BASTARD!!

Mello: ...I'M NOT SEXIST!!!

Me: DON'T DENY IT!!!

Mello: ...well -coff coff- as I was TRYING TO SAY!! I DID THINK OF MATT...BUT WAIT!! It wasn't what you stupid fangirls think..ughh...yaoi another thing that sickens me. Ok well I did think of Matt right before I supposedly "died" and it was him laughing and throwing all my chocolate into a field of Mello-crazy fangirls.

Me: ...Mello-crazy?

Mello: Yes Mello-crazy ya know crazy for me...

Me: Your not THAT popular I mean L is WAAAYYYY MOOORRREEE POPULAR then YOU -points to Mello-!!

Mello: -GASP- -drops chocolate- HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!! I AM THE BEST I AM THE SUPREME BEST PERSON!!!!

Me: It's all in your head...ok well please answer our final question from Kano...

Mello: Hmmm..if I was stuck in a place where there was no chocolate...OMG!! IS THERE EVEN A PLACE LIKE THAT!!!! AND I WOULD KILL THE BASTARD WHO PUT ME THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!

Me: What if it was Matt?

Mello: O.O Matt would never...

Me: Hey he may be your manwhore but I can PAY HIM TO BE MINE TOO!!!!

Mello: NO!! MATT'S ALL MINE MINE I TELL YOU!!!! -cuddles a chibi Matt doll-

Me: WHATEVER!!! ALSO PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS ON MATSUDA NEXT TIME ON GREENBOOK INTERVIEWS!!! ON CHANNEL 45!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE BYE!!!

Mello: WHAT!! -shock gasp shock- IS THIS ALL THE AIR TIME I GET!!!

Me: Well we wasted most of it when we argued...ITS ONLY 30 MINUTES YA KNOW!!!

Mello: NOOOO!!! FZZT!!

Another random shows pops on...

Barney: Hey kids!!!

Kids: AHHHHHH!!! ITS THE PURPLE DINOSUAR THAT MOLESTS!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!

Barney: No no don't worry I won't molest you...I might touch you in wrong places but not molest...o no...-evil grin-

L looks into the TV...

L: What are people showing these days...

Me: I know...I mean BARNEY!!

L: O.o How did you get in here...

Me: Through Mello-Tron...-points to the robot outside-

L: Oh...hey wanna play MapleStory cause I gotta lvl 102 Chief Bandit.

Me: Damn...I only gotta lvl 31 Bandit man I suck...-sniff sniff-

L: Yeah you do suck...

Me: HEY!! -wacks with a Korean fan-

* * *

So remeber to post ur reviews with questions for Mastuda for the next chapter Thanks yaz very much!! 

And until next time...

L & Me: BYE BYE!!! -waves-


	6. Interview with Matsuda

Hey everyone -waves- its me Soy Soy Joo and today we will be Interviewing Matsuda o and YAY today we have EVEN more reviews yay yay yay -smiles- OK SO NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Me: HELLO!! AND WELCOME TO GREENBOOK INTERVIEWS!! AND ME SOY SOY JOO AS YOUR HOST!! Ok!! So today our guest will be Matsuda. YAY!! 

- clapping noises -

-Matsuda walks in with a CUTE sheepish smile-

Me: HELLO MATSUDA!!!!

Matsuda: Hello!!! Man I am sooo HAPPY that I'm FINALLY on your show!! I've like been a FAN OF YOUR SHOW!!! YEAH!!!!

Me: O.o...Thank you??

Matsuda: Your welcome -smiles brightly-

Me: Ok wow your have ALOT of questions from the fans...you have more than L!!!! -GASP-

Matsuda: -scratches back of his head- Really!?!?! Wow...I am amazed...

Me: I know O.O...ok well our first question is from Kano Aegnor. THANKS KANO FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! Ok so on with her question.

_How did you feel when you found out that Light was Kira?  
Also, what's your IQ level? _

Me: Well are you stupid?

Matsuda: WHAT!!!

Me: No no I didn't mean it that way...well I did but nevermind ha ha ha...

Matsuda: O ok..well when I found out that Light-kun was Kira...-sniff- I was devastated!!! WAAAHHHH!!!

Me: O.O NO NO DON'T CRY OVER THAT SEXIST BASTARD!!!

Light stomps back in...

Light: HEY!!! SHUT THE -BEEP- UP!!!! STUPID SOY SOY JOO AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT ANYWAY!!! I MEAN LIGHT IS WAAAYYY MORE BETTER!! ALSO WHY DOES MATSUDA HAVE MORE REVIEWS!! AND-...

Me: HEY!! THIS ISN'T YOUR SHOW SO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE GAY MAN!!!!

Light: I AM NOT GAY!!!!

A big TV screen pops up out of nowhere.

L: Yes you are and don't deny it...

Light: HEY!! I AM NOT GAY -fumes come out of Light's head- If IM gay that means YOUR GAY!!! -points to the screen-

L: No not really...I am not gay or ever will be gay because I would rather touch boobs of a women then look at a guy's penis anyday.

Me: YEAH GO L!!! YOU PERV!!! WHOOT!!

Matsuda: O.O I never knew that...

Light: GOD DAMN IT!!! ARRGGGGGG!!!!!! -security guards come to tape Light to a chair- HEY WHAT THE -BEEP-!! STOP IT!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!!!

Me: Of course we do I mean your that gay, sexist, jerk/bastard, who also thinks that he's "all that" but is really nothing BUT a loser. -sticks tongue-

Light: HEY I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!

Me: Come get me...-turns and slaps butt- I'm right here...

Light: Damn it...-tries to move but can't-

Me: Ok well we will eave the retard to talk to himself and so Matsuda please go on.

Matsuda: O ok..hmm my I.Q. level...what would that be...

L & Light: The I.Q. of a pigeon...

Matsuda: HEY!!

Me: Lol...hahahhahah

Matsuda: I'm not stupid -sniff sniff-...

Me: --' Yes yes your not Light is -smiles-. Ok so our next question comes from mookie627. THANKS MOOKIE!!!! Ok so the questions are.

_1) Did you EVER get a 16 year old pregnant! O.O (Me-if you did,YOU'RE A LOLIPHILED PERVERT!! xDD Which he did,I know it, > ASK ME hER DID IN MY RPG anyways XDD)  
2) have you ever gotten tested for...you know,  
_  
_BEING FREKINGLY ADORABLE! _

Me,L,Light,Matsuda: O.o

Matsuda: Ahem...well I'm still a virgin...sadly...T-T

Me: Awww..there there me too...not that I'm sad or anything...o.o

Matsuda: Tested for being adorable...I don't because I'm just to CUTE!!!

Light,L,Me: o.O

Matsuda: What? Its true -smirks-.

Me: Yeah yeah ok on with our next question o and this one is for L, Light, and Matsuda. YAY how convineint...OK so this is from elehar. THANKS ELEHAR FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! Ok now the questions...

_1.do you like my hair?  
2.dose light like my hair?  
3.dose L like my hair?  
4.do you love me?  
5.dose light love me?  
6.dose L love me?  
7.light, is L good in bed?  
8.L,same question but replace yourself with light  
_  
_and last L will you pick me up tomorrow at 8 or are you doing something with light?_

Matsuda: Umm...well I never saw your hair before...o.o what does your hair look like?

Light: Hair...I like my hair -sways hair-

Me: Don't get so cocky Light...or should I say KIRA!!!

Light: WHAT!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!!! NO WAIT I MEAN GET "COOKIES"!!!

L: I would like some cookies Light-kun...

Light: -sigh- Why does no one understand me...boo hoo hoo...

Me: Cause your a gay, a psychopath, a L HATER, the same fact that you ARE KIRA, you have Misa as your girlfriend, and thats bout it.

L: Well I'm not to sure elehar-san...but I do like lollipops -smiles-.

Matsuda: Do I love you?? O.o I barely KNOW you...

Light: Do I love you...No I don't love because I already love L...O/////O Oh my god what did I just say...

Me: HAH!!! THAT PROVES IT!!! YOU ARE GAY!!!

Light: ...oh my god...I'm gay...I "just" realized it..

Me: Oh you "JUST" realized IT!!! Oh my god you are dumber than shit...

Light: ... -doesn't say anything from the shock of knowing the TRUTH-

L: Hmm...Do I love you..well I suppose I "love" all my fans.

Me: Yeah but remember L loves me the most and will be my future husband. -smiles brightly-

L: O/////O What the hell?!?!?!

Me: What? I'm just saying that you will marry me and if not I will HAVE to kill with Light's Death Note.

L: O.O You would kill me??

Me: Why yes if I HAD TOO!!! Ok so lets finish answering the questions.

Light: ...-still doesn't talk from the shock-

Me: Maybe since he's in such a shock that he got himself into a coma...

L: Hmm that COULD be possible but not likely..maybe I am not 100 percent sure. Is Light good in bed? I have no idea since I never "did" him...-.- O and I can not pick you up at 8 Elehar-san I am sorry.

Me: Yeah because he'll be with me picking out our wedding rings. -sticks tongue at elehar-

Me: Ok well that leaves us to our last question from the fans AAA. THANKS AAA FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!

_1. Do you have an attraction for Misa?  
2. You are portrayed as a feeble minded idiot and you only had one use in the series, which is the end of Death Note. Do you think thats true?  
3. What do you think of LxMatsu or LightxMatsu pairings?_

Matsuda: Well...

BOOM!! There a hole in the roof again..

Me: NOOO WE JUST FIXED THAT!!!!

A robot comes into view as Near hops out...

Near: Hello I am Near...

Me: We obviously KNOW THAT!!! WHY THE -BEEP- ARE YOU HERE AND CAN'T YOU SEE THE DOOR DAMN IT!!

Near: I know but I want to make a brilliant enterance.

Me: BY COMING THROUGHT HE ROOF WHICH COSTED TONS OF MONEY TO FIX!!! ALSO YOU CAME THROUGH THE ROOF NOT ONLY ONCE BUT 3 FRICKEN TIMES!!!!

Near: Now now don't need to yell..I came here to ask why I am bever invited to come here or even be on the show and get interviewed.

Me: It was a special request from Mello and if I didn't obey he said that he wouldn't let me borrow Matt. So yeah long story...

Matsuda: Ummm...ano...

The door explodes BOOM PSSSHHHOOOO!!!

Me: WHAT THE -BEEP-

Mello walks in and the fangirls cheer like this...WHOOOT MELLO OH MY GOSH YOUR SO HOTT!!!

Me: O.O The...d-ddoor...-feebly points to the door well its not a door anymore more like a gigantic opening and some dead people around it-

Mello: Yeah sorry they wouldn't let me in and then they started to crack jokes bout me so I just HAD to do something.

Near: Why hello Mello...

Mello: -shock gasp shock- WHY THE -BEEP- IS HE HERE!!! -point to Near who was twirling his hair-

Me: He invited himself in I guess sortof-ish ha ha ha...-sweatdrops-

Mello: ARRGGG!!!! Ok THATS IT!!! YOU DON'T GET MATT THIS SUNDAY TO GO WATCH TRANSFORMERS WITH YOU AGAIN!!!

Me: NOOO!!! -cries- WHY NEAR WHY!!!!

Near: O.O FINE I'LL LEAVE BUT I WANT TO BE ON YOUR SHOW NEXT!!!

Me: Fine -pouts-...

Near: Thank you. -gets on Near-bot and leaves-

Mello: You still don't get to go with Matt...

Me: NOOO!!! T-T -cries in the corner- OK well thats the end of our show and THANK YOU FOR WATCHING MY FAITHFLL WATCHERS OF GREENBOOK INTERVIEWS!!! REMEMBER ITS CHANNEL 45!!! K UNTIL NEST TIME BYE BYE!!!

Matsuda: NO WAIT!! I WASN'T...- BEEP

Another show comes on...

TV: NOW FOR A LIMITED TIME GET FREE AND YES I SAID FREE FMA ACTION FIGURES!!! JUST CALL THIS NUMBER AND GIVES US YOUR BANK ACCOUNT!!!! THANK YOU!!! JUST CALL THIS NUMBER AND KEEP YOUR BANK ACCOUNT READY TO GIVE TO US!!!

Me: Oh my god...O.O I'm sooo gonna get that...

L: Do you not see it is obviously a scam...Wait is that...O.O IS IT!!! ITS THE LIMITED EDITION CHIBI ED FIGURE!!! I'M SOO GONNA GET THAT!! -grabs phone-

Me: NO!! I'M GONNA GET IT FIRST DAMN IT!!!

L: NO ITS MINE I TELL YOU MINE!!!!!

TV: BUT REMEMBER THIS OFFER ONLY STANDS FOR THE NEXT 2 MINUTES SO HURRY UP!!! AND GIVE US THOSE BANK ACCOUNTS!!! YOU STUPID ANIME COLLECTORS!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!

L: ONLY 2 MINUTES OH CRAP!!!

Me: NOOO!!! THIS SUCKS!! I DON'T GE TO GO WITH MATT TO SEE TRANSFORMERS AND NOW THIS!!!

L: What...you were going to go with Matt to see Transformers AGAIN!!!

Me: Yeah? Why?

L: Well umm...you never take me...

Me: So you want to go?

L: NO!!! -turns the other way-

Me: Ok...o.o

L: -turns back- NEVER MIND!! I wanna go!!

Me: I knew it cause transformers is the most awesomest movie ever. -smirks-

L: CH-YEAH!!! LETS GO!! NOW!!!

Me: YEAH!!! LETS GO I DRIVE!!

L: NO I DRIVE!!! We almost died the last time you drove.

Me: SO!!! Just because I ran into a few cars here and there and some people and posts...that doesn't mean I suck.

L: -.-' No I'm driving thats final.

Me: Fine..you fatass..-pouts-

L: At least I'm a fatass that can drive unlike the idiot next me...

Me: HEY!!

* * *

So remeber to post ur reviews with questions for Near for the next chapter Thanks yaz very much!! 

And until next time...

L & Me: BYE BYE!!! -waves-


	7. Interview with Near

Hey everyone -waves- its me Soy Soy Joo and today we will be Interviewing Near o and YAY today we have EVEN more reviews yay yay yay -smiles- OK SO NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Me: HELLO!! AND WELCOME TO GREENBOOK INTERVIEWS!! AND ME SOY SOY JOO AS YOUR HOST!! Ok!! So today our guest will be Near . YAY!! 

- clapping noises with fangirls throwing toys yelling " YOUR SO CUTE NEAR-KUN" -

-Near walks in unfazed by the attention he's getting-

Me: HELLO NEAR!!!!

Near: Yes hello -smiles-

Me: Wow you have TONS of questions from the fans...you lucky bum I can't believe you got more then L...-sniff sniff-

Near: Well I was also amazed by how many fans wonder about my orientation also..I mean they KNOW I am gay but they keep asking...

Me: Your...GAY!!!

Near: Yes..I have a unatural feeling for Matt and Mello even though I don't know why? I mean they're not even attractive...

Me: WHAT!! MATT ISN'T HOTT!! YOU GOTTA BE JOKING!! -slaps with korean fan- -yay korea!!!-

Near: OWWW!!! HEY THAT HURT GOD DAMN IT!!!

Me: It should and well -sorry to all the Mello fans- Mello he looks like a transvestite but my friend says she likes his bad-boy style. The funny thing about his hair is that its a mullet and he looks scary when he's mad. o.o like yesterday...

Near: Yes yes o and sorry because of me you couldn't go see Transformers with Matt.

Me: Nah its ok I went with L.

Near: What...you went with L...

Me: Yeah? Why?

Near: YOU SHOULD OF TAKEN ME TO IF YOU WAS GOING WITH L!!! -tears-

Me: O.o

Audience: KYA!!! NEAR-KUN LOOKS SO KAWAII WHEN HE CRIES!!!!

Me: o.O Ok...well today we have TONS of questions from TONS of people YAY!!! OK first question is from AAA. THANKS AAA FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! Yeah Matsuda said he was sorry for mot answering your questions because of NEAR and MELLO!! -points to Near- yeah so ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!!!

1. _L has eats sweets, and Mello eats chocolate. Is it a possibility you eat your toys?_

Me: Well Near?...Do you EAT your toys?

Near: Umm...no...I don't ahem "eat" my toys..and I would also say...

BOOM!!! The back of the studio blows up...

Me: WHAT THE -BEEP- IS GOING ON GOD DAMN IT!!!

Bumblebee from Transformers comes out and someone hops off of it...

Me: FLUFFY APPLE!!!! HIYAS!!!!

FluffyApple: HEY SOY SOY JOO!!! LONG TIME NO SEE!!! -hugs-

Near: Ok...who are you...-points to FluffyApple-

FluffyApple: -gasp- GAY!!!! -points to Near-

Near: WHAT!!! -shock-

Me: HEY!! DON'T BE MEAN TO MY INTERVIEWERS!!!!

FluffyApple: Fine...-pouts then sticks tongue at Near-

Something moves from Bumblebee's back...

Me: Hey what's that? -points to that thing-

FlufflyApple: Oh thats L in a bag..I was gonna rape him. -smirks- But didn't know where to go so yeah...

Me: -eyes glisten- L!!!

Near: -eyes glisten- L!!!! OMG WHERE!!!

Audience: -eyes filled with hearts- KYA!!! L-KUN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!

L: ...-thinks- I fear if I say anything I WILL get KILLED...So I will remain quiet...

Me: Hmm...Ok well seeing as we SHOULD get on with the show even THOUGH there was A INTURUPTION by HER!!! -glares at FluffyApple- Ok so Near do you eat your toys...

Near: No...I am actually anerexic so I only drink water..

Me: O.O So you don't eat AT all...

Near: Yes...I don't eat...

Me: No wonder your so weak...

Near: HEY!!

FluffyApple: Lol...hahahahha

Near: You FluffyApple I CAN send you to jail ya know...

FluffyApple: Well NEAR I CAN kill YOU with Bumblebee -smirks-

Near: ...

Me: Ok...FLUFFYAPPLE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY AND GO RAPE L!!! THIS IS MY SHOW!!!!

FluffyApple: Fine don't have to be mean I'll just sit here and yell random words when needed then...-sits-

Me: Fine. Ok next question is from Kano Aegnor. THANKS KANO!!! Okso the questions are...

_a. We've never seen you eat anything. Do you eat your toys?__  
b. Why did the finger puppet representation of L look...so retarded?  
c. How does it feel being the new L after Matt, Light and Mello died?_

Me: Ok so skip the first one since we answered it ok so the next question...

Near: Why does the finger puppet look retarded because L is retarded...

Me & FluffyApple: -GASP- -we are both MAJOR L-Fans hee hee- HOW DARE YOU SON OF BITCH!!! -bitchslaps 4 times-

PAH!! POO!!! PAH!!! OWWW!! - that was Near-

Me: That will teach to EVER talk bad about L.

FluffyApple: Thats right GAY BOY!!! L IS THE BESTEST PERSON EVER!!!! DSHSKJHSKHDLSKJH-speaks gibberish-

Me: o.o

Near: o.o Well.. I did feel lonely cause everyone was dead...

Me: Aww..-pokes Near's cheeks-

FluffyApple: -still speaks gibberish- AHDJSDALDSJLHLDHJS

Me: Ok...she forgot to take her meds so yeah...a ha ha ha...ok NEXT QUESTIONS!!!! This one is from mookie627 THANKS MOOKIE!!! Ok so the question is...

_HI NEAR! uhm,Do you LIKE girls, Cause everyone is saying ur gay! Which is unbelievable! personally,.I think you're a ladies man._

Near: Well if you count Mello as a girl then I guess I would be counted as "straight".

Me: I think Mello is a manlady so a transvistite so yeah...

Near: Really?!?! Mello's a transvestite?!?!? O.O

Me: I don't know maybe...o.O or maybe not...oo..wee...oo...

Near: -.-'

L: HEY!! I'M LOSING AIR SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Fangirls in the audience totally rip apart the bag and rapes L...

L: HELP!!! AHHHH!!! SECURITY!!!!

Security comes but L notices that they are girls and also L-FANS...

L: AHHHHH THIS IS WORSE!!!!! NOOOO!!!!! GRAAAHHHHHH...

Me: Oh my god...NOOOOO!!!! -dramatic music-

FluffyApple: MY L!!! I WAS GOING TO RAPE YOU!!!

Me: What!?! He's MINE!!! YOU CAN HAVE LIGHT!!

FluffyApple: EWWW!!! NO NOT THAT GAY GUY!!!!

Near: THIS IS MY TURN SO I WANNA ANSWER QUESTIONS NOW!!!! SO BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE -BEEP- UP!!!!

Me & FluffyApple: O.O ok...

Me: So this next question is from Nate River18 THANKS NATE!!! O.O OK so these are the questions..

_Have you and Matt ever talked before? Because I've been having this weird wanting to read Matt/Near stories, even though you and Mello are perfect together._

_Can you get hyper?_

_What if I told you Mello likes you, what would you do?_

_Why do you look like you're 7 when you're really 18?_

_Why do you look adorable when you're playing with toys?_

_Why are you cooler than Mello?_

Near: A clone of me...impossible...O.O

Me: I know...I mean your so weird and now there's TWO OF YOU!!!!

Near: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!! THATS BETTER!!! Stupid L-fan...

Me: Thats right I AM A L-FAN!!! AND PROUD OF IT!!!

L: S-sssave me...AHHHH!!! I feel so violated...

Me: That's nice honey -smiles and waves- Well Near hurry up...

Near: Fine...

BOOM!!!! ANOTHER HOLE IN THE ROOF!!

Me: WHAT THE -BEEP-IN HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!

Mello-Tron comes into view...

Me: WHY THE -BEEP- DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!

Mello: I wanted to make an entereance and besides NEAR gets to do it so why can't I do too. -glares at Near-

Near: Because I'm better...-scoffs-

Mello: DO YOU WANNA DIE ALBINO BOY!!!

FluffyApple: TRANSVESTITE!!! MELLO!!!

Mello: WHAT!!!! SHUT THE -BEEP- UP BITCH!!! -cocks gun-

FluffyApple: Go ahead and shot me transvestite Mello I always wanted to see what hell looks like anyway...

Mello: DIE!!!

Me: SHUT UP!!! -cocks gun and put it to Mello's head- Drop the gun or die...-evil glare-

Mello: Fine...chh..and I'm NOT A TRANSVESTITE!!!!

Me: Fine prove it...

Near: O///O Y-yyeah prove it...

Mello, Me, FluffyApple: O.o Why are you blushing...oh yeah your gay for Mello...

Mello: O.o FINE!!! -drops pants and underwear-

FluffyApple: BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA -points to Mello's balls-BWAHAHHAHAHA!!!!

Mello: SHUT THE -BEEP- UP!!!!

Me: Oh my gosh...it's as small as -censored- - -censored- is my friend with a VERY small balls-

Near: O////O...

Mello: Y-yyeah so WHAT IF I HAVE SMALL BALLS!!! SHUT UP!!! GOD DAMN IT!!!! -pulls up pants and unerwear-

Me: Fine fine ok so Near please answer the rest...

Near: O///O...

Me: Hello -waves hand over Near's face-

Near: O///O Oh yes yes...

Me: -.-' ewww getting horny over Mello's balls o.O

Near: NO!!! O//////O

Mello: My god...you disgust me...-sits somewhere-

Near: ...-sniff-

Me: SEE MELLO YOU MADE HIM CRY!!!

Mello: Fine sorry...-bites chocolate-

Near: K so has Matt and I ever talked no...and yes Mello and I are perfect for each other.

Me,Mello,FluffyApple: NOT!!! ITS MATT AND MELLO BASTARD!!!!

Near: o.o Well...I can't get hyper..I don't think so at least...or can I...hmmm..another question unanswered. Lets see if Mello told me he likes me I would glomp him and squeal for joy...

Me,Mello,FluffyApple: O.o Squeal?

Near: Yes squeal...why?

L: HELP ME GOD DAMN IT!!!!

Me: WAIT!!! Ok Near answer the next question...

Near: The reason I look 7 when I'm 18 is because I had plastic surgery...

L,Me,Mello,FluffyApple: WHAT THE -BEEP-!!! O.O

Near: Yeah...why is everyone so surprised? Here this is what I looked like before...-shows picture but of cousre its censored-

Me: O.o wow...

Mello: You look...

FluffyApple: THE SAME!!!

Near: Yeah...I don't know why though...Ahh..o well..-shrugs- ok well I look adorable because I naturally am adorable..

Me: Naturally? You said you had PLASTIC SURGERY!!!

Near: ...That doesn't count...and now for the last question why am I cooler than Mello? Well I can think of tons of reasons but since Mello is right there I have this fear of getting killed so I will send a mail to you saying the reasons.

L: Ughh...I feel so sick...man...stupid fangirls...T.T

Me: Now this last one is from animexshadow007. THANKS ANIME!!! OK so her question is...

_Is there any one who you secretly like?  
Why do you always twirl your hair?__  
Why are you always calm?_

Near: Well I like Mello and I twirl my hair because it is a sign that shows my superiorness...

FluffyApple: Superiorness?

Near: Yes...its a word look it up in Wikipedia..

Me: -.-' right...

Near: You don't believe me!!! How dare you...-glares-

Me: -glares back-

Near: -.-...Hmm why am I always calm...I am always calm because...

Me: You have nothing going on in your life and your boring...

Near: HEY!! SHUT THE -BEEP- UP!!!

Mello: Well that sure wasn't "calm"

L: I wanna leave...-.-'

FluffyApple: NO!! L your gonna stay here till I LEAVE!!!

Me: NO!!! I'M GONNA TAKE HIM HOME WITH ME!!!! O and THANKS FOR WATCHING GREENBOOK INTERVIEWS!!! REMEMBER CHANNEL 45!!!! THE NEXT TIME WILL BE OUR LAST TIME ON AIR!!! SO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN ON THIS SHOW AND A SPECIAL GUEST WILL COME SO REVIEWS!!!

FluffyApple: THE GUEST WILL BE ME!!! YEAH!! -hugs L-

Me: No it won't..AND DON'T TOUCH L!!! YOU MONSTER!! -swipes L away-

FluffyApple: HEY!!! WANNA FIGHT FOR L!!!

L: -cries- oh my gosh when will they stop...

Near: So Mello -goes closer to Mello-...

Mello: Get away from me...

Near: YOUR SO MEAN!!! WAAHHH!!! -runs while crying-

Mello: Retard...-calls Matt- MATT!!! I MISS YOU!!!

Matt: That's nice Mello...

Mello: YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!!! WAAHHHH!! -runs out with the phone-

Me and FluffyApple still fight over L...

L: -sigh- I'm just to to to popular...-eats a donut-

* * *

So remeber to post ur reviews with questions for everyone for the next chapter Thanks yaz very much!! 

And until next time...

L & Me: BYE BYE!!! -waves-


	8. OC CONTEST FILL OUT FORM

HELLO EVERYONE!!!! OK SO WELL WILL HAVE A OC CONTEST TO SEE WHICH OC WILL GET TO BE THE

GUEST IN MY SHOW FOR THE FINAL ESPISODE!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! OK SO JUST PUT DETAILS ABOUT YOUR OC

IN THE SPACES BELOW!!!

THANK YOUS!!!

LUVS L & SOY SOY JOO!!!!

L & Me: WE LOVE YOU ALL!!!

FluffyApple: HEY!! LEAVE ME OUT!!! I LUV YOU TOO PPL EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE!!!

Me: O.o HEY WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!!!

FluffyApple: CUZ I WANNA BE GOTTA A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!!

L: Now now don't fight you two...

Me & FluffyApple: Yes L-kun...-heart heart heart- : )

L: -.-' -sigh- Why did you make so popular God...why...

Me: KYAAA!!! L-KUN AISHITERU!!! -glomps-

FluffyApple: EY!!! NO I LOVE YOU MORE L!!! MARRY ME!!! -glomps-

L: AHHHH!! BLEH -gets squished-!!!

ME: NO L'S MARRING ME FATASS!!!!

FluffyApple: NOT YOU BITCH!!! HE'S MARRING ME!!!

* * *

Ok well this is the form so FILL IT IN!!!! AND ME AND L WILL BE PICKING THE OC CHARATER THAT WILL RANDOMLY BE ON OUR SHOW!!! YAY!!! 

Name:

Gender:

Fav Charater In Death Note:

Do you like me -Soy Soy Joo-?

Least Fav Charater In Death Note:

Things you cannot LIVE without:

Things you can live without:

Fav Color -don't ask why-:

What do YOU and I mean YOU think of this story so far:

Personality of OC:

* * *

Yup yup dats bout it -smiles- 

OK UNTIL NEXT TIME...

Me & L: BYE BYE!!!! -waves-


	9. SEASON FINALE PART ONE :D

Hey everyone -waves- its me Soy Soy Joo and today we will be Interviewing EVERYONE from the SHOW WHOOT today we have EVEN more reviews yay yay yay -smiles-

AND TO ALL MY FAITHFULL READERS I'M SRRY I WAS GONE FOR LYK FOREVER IM SO SORRY T.T

OK SO NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Me: -I walk in with a wedding dress- HELLO!!! IT'S ME SOY SOY JOO!!! TODAY WE WILL HOLDING THE LAST EPISODE FOR THE SERIES SO THANKS TO OUR SUPPORTERS WHICH WILL SHOWN AT THE BOTTOM!! AND NOW SHOWING OUR OC GUEST...-drum roll- SHIROBANE!!! 

Shirobane: -jumps in- OH MY GOD!!! I'M SO FRICKING HAPPY!! OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! WHERE'S L!!!

Audience: -claps but doesn't really care-

FluffyApple: O.O My retardness is in jepordy...NOOOO...

Me: O.O Well anyhoo...LETS INTODUCE THE CHARACTERS!! L, MATT, MELLO, MATSUDA, NEAR, AND...I THINK THATS IT!!!

L, Matt, Mello, Matsuda, and Near: -comes into the studio-

Audience (which is made of mostly fangirls): KYA: MAJOR HEART HEART HEART HEART : OMG LOOK ITS L YOU HOTT BITCH L!!! OMG MATT SO AWESOME KYAA!! NEAR-KUN YOUR SO KAWAII!!! MELLO YOU HOTT!!! MATSUDA CUTIE!!!!

Me: EY!! L'S MINE GOT IT BITCHES!!!!!

L: O.O SoySoy-san why..are you wearing a wedding dress...

Me: I could say the same for you L.

L: I'm not wearing a dress...-.-'

FluffyApple: -GASP- SOYSOY WHY ARE YOU WEARING A WEDDING DRESS!!!

Me: Well I'm obviously gonna get MARRIED to L!! BWAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!

FluffyApple: DAMN!!! THAT WAS MY IDEA!!

Me: Who said we couldn't both marry L. -evil look-

FluffyApple: Oh I see -smirks-

L: O.O...

Light: -comes hopping out because he's tied to a chair- HEY!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!

Shirobane: So...you suck..

Light: WHAT!!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!!

Me: Light Light Light...tsk tsk your such an idiot I mean you CAN'T write seeing your position right now.

Light: SO...I can get MISA to WRITE FOR ME!!!

L: Misa is right now being held under surveilance for being a idiot blonde.

Me,FluffyApple,Shirobane: LOL!!! ROFL!!! LMAO!!!

Mello: God I'm bored...-eats chocolate- hmm...where's Mello-tron...

Matt: ...-plays on his PSP-

Near: Why am I here anyway...

Me: NEAR!! YOUR HERE CAUSE I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE!!! SO SHUT UP AND GO WITH IT!!!

Near: O.O YES MA'AM!!!

FluffyApple: Hah what a dog...a albino dog -flashes a smile-

Near: SHUT UP I CAN LEAVE IF I WANTED TOO!!

Shirobane: No you stay here dog...-grabs dog collar and leash-

Near: GASP!! THIS IS ABUSE!!

Me: No this is the REAL world -smiles-

FluffyApple: No ACTUALLY this is a FANFIC that was made by a stupid girl with no life -smirks- oh yes..

Me: WHAT!! I SOO HAVE A LIFE!! GRRR YOU'VE BEEN SPENDING TO MUCH TIME WITH DAVID!!!

FluffyApple: NOT!!

L: O.O What the -beep-...

Light: HELLO!! I'M STILL STUCK IN THIS CHAIR!!

BOOM BASH CRACK AHHH HEE HEE!!!

Me: WTF!!! MELLO DON'T BREAK THROUGH THE WALL!!!

???: I'm not Mello...I'm... MATT!!! BWAHAHAHHAHA!! - OptamisMatt comes into view-

FluffyApple: Damn should of brought BumbleBee don't you agree L.

L: NO!! I HATED IT!! IT WAS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!

Me: YEAH I AGREE WITH L!! IT SHOULD OF BEEN ME THAT WAS RAPING HIM!!

L: WHAT!! -GASP- YOU ALL ARE SO MEAN!!

Matt: Man this robot is awesome YEAH OPTAMISMATT!!

Me: YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT WALL MATT!!

Matt: WHAT!! MATT-KUN KAWAII POWER!!! -does SOO CUTE face-

Me: OMG!!! O.O SO CUTE!! NEVER MIND YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY!!!

Audience: KYA!!! MATT SO KAWAII!!

THE ROOF GOES BOOOOOMMM PSSSHHHIOOOOOOOIIIIII!!! THE OTHER WALL GOES BOOOM WAAHHHH (Me) ARRRRGGGSHDSHSHDAJDSHALKSHDLASD (FluffyApple and her bibberish) OMFG!!! (Shirobane) Eep! ( Near)

MelloTron and MegaCake comes into view...

L: Heh take a look at my NEW AND IMPROVED MEGACAKE WITH 100 chance of (smirks) SUPER SUPER HYPER MEGA I REALLY WANNA SUGAR BEAM!!! YEAH BABY!!! (goes crazy)

Mello: Pffft whatever like you can do anything with THAT piece of crap. HAH MelloTron is MUCH better!!

Audience: MELLO TRON GO GO POWER RANGERS!!!!

Light: DOES ANYONE EVEN CARE ABOUT ME HELLOOOO I'M STUCK HERE DAMN IT I HATE YOU SOY SOY JOO!!!!

Me: Oh please Light I could care less (flashes a perfect smile) BWAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Shirobane: FluffyApple I CHALLENGE TO A D-D-DDDDD-DDDDUEL!!!!!!! (Yu-gi-oh Theme Song comes on)

_Yu-gi-oh!! GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!!! POKEMON!!! DIAMOND AND PEARL BLEH!!! Bratz _;) _!!! CALLING ALL SPIDER RIDERS!!! _

Me: EY!!! MUSIC GUY SHUT THAT THING UP OH MY GOSH IT SUCKS!!!!!

FluffyApple: La la la la...(takes out a whip from Fluffy's box of sexually arousing toys :D)

Me: O.O FluffyApple what are you gonna do with THAT!!

FluffyApple: Huh? Oh this? -points to whip- Well I'm gonna have some fun right L. -smiles blissfully-

L: O.O N-nnnot again...WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Me: YEAH LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!

Shirobane: NEAR WHERE ARE YOU!!!

Near: -thinks- Damn if I get out of my hiding spot I might get horribly violated I can just feel it...

Shirobane: THERE YOU ARE NEAR!!!!

Near: HOLY SHIT!! GET AWAY FROM ME WOMAN!! I'LL CALL MY AGENTS!!

Shirobane: Dude I payed all your agents to work FOR ME NOW!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH -goes crazy-

Me: Ha ha ha very funny -claps- well so on L -looks at L lovingly-

L: -looks digusted- What...Oh my GOD I KNOW WHAT YOUR UP TO!!

Me: -gets shiny eyes- He he he he L MY LOVE!!! -glomps-

Light: GUYS!! Aren't even gonna answer their damned questions!!

FluffyApple: Shut up Imagay no one listens to you. -smacks-

Shirobane: JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE!!! grabs Near

Near: OMFG!!! I'M GAY I'M GAY LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN!!!

Shirobane: Awww cmon Near SHOW SOME HOLIDAY SPIRIT!!!

Near: WHAT MOTHER -beeping- SPIRIT!! I'M CHAINED THIS PSYCHO GIRL MELLO MY LOVE HELP ME!!!

Mello: Matt SAVE ME!!! A freaky albino boy is HARASSING ME!!!

Matt: Calm down Mello..-cell phone rings- Hello?

???: MATT!!!! DAMN YOU!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN INVITE ME!!! TO YOUR STUPID PARTY!!!

Matt: WTF!! WHO ARE YOU!!!

???: YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHO I AM!! I'M YOUR MOMMA!!

Matt: Excuse...you old lady I don't HAVE A MOM!!!

???: Oh...umm...this is awkward...

Matt: -turns off cell-

Ryuk: HYUK HYUK HYUK HYUK ya know what SoySoyJoo I wanna be in this stupid lame ass show.

Me: Why?

Ryuk: Cause its so lame ass that its awesome thats why BITCH!

L: Ok ok don't start to makes names at SoySoy-san.

Me: YEAH!!! DOUCHEBAG!!

L: .

Me: WELL SEE-YAS NEXT TIME ON GREENBOOK INTERVIEWS WITH YOUR HOST SOYSOYJOO O AND THIS IS NOT THE LAST EPISODE OUR SEASON FINALE WILL BE AFTER RYUK GETS HIS INTERVIEW I THINK...

Narrator: (Hey when did we get a narrator) Remember stay tuned to GreenBOok Interviews for more exciting and big awesome fun fun time -smiles like a idiot- Always on Channel 45 at 7:00 to 8:00 PST. GOOD NIGHT FOLKS!!

* * *

So remeber to post ur reviews with questions for Ryuk for the next chapter Thanks yaz very much!!

and yes I hope you guys aren't saddened or disapointed but SEND REVIEWS BWAHAHAHAHAHA

And until next time...

L & Me: BYE BYE!!! -waves-


End file.
